As the commercial plastics industry was born and thrived in the last century, a great portion of finite resources was dedicated to polymer production. A handful of commercial polymers—poly(ethylene terephthalate) (PET), polyethylene (PE), polyvinylchloride (PVC), polypropylene (PP), polystyrene (PS), and polycarbonate (PC)—have dominated the plastics market for many decades because of their low cost and unique thermal and mechanical properties. However, the overutilization of these materials has revealed dire environmental issues. As a result, there is a need for new polymers to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies.